


you saw through me, all this time ( i'd forgotten, people are kind )

by horsehead_nebulaa



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Invisible Wild AU, Wild (Linked Universe)-centric, no beta we die like the champions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsehead_nebulaa/pseuds/horsehead_nebulaa
Summary: "So he's cursed himself," Legend summarised crossing his arms. He leaned back on the wall, his eyes burning into the floor. "Cursed to not be seen or heard."Impa hummed, "It is rare, it's only happened a handful of times throughout history but it was out of his control.""How do we fix it!?" Wind cried out, hands clasped together as he bounced nervously on the spot. "He can't just be invisible forever!"Impa smiled, that same all-knowing crafty smile all Impa's had, "You just have to listen."(Where Wild is invisible like in the Ninny from the Moomins)
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Wild (Linked Universe) & Everyone
Comments: 13
Kudos: 155





	you saw through me, all this time ( i'd forgotten, people are kind )

**Author's Note:**

> hello ! this idea has been plaguing me for months so i finally decided to write it. quick forwarning tho im in my last year of highschool with a horrid memory so beware of random updates or taking a disgustingly long time because my brain is garbage.  
> im doing this for fun so i don't want to force myself to write something when im not feeling up to it  
> suggestion and critique is encouraged ! thank you for reading !

Link was used to being alone; he preferred it. 

Ever since the beginning, when he woke up from the cold, callous sleep that gripped him in the Shine of Resurrection, he had been alone. Yes, he had met the former king who pushed him on his way. He met travellers both kind and bloodthirsty. He found support and compassion in people all across Hyrule, but there was still that lingering feeling that he just didn't belong anywhere.

Even when he finished his journey, when he had led Zelda to his quaint home in Hateno Village. He had tried to stay for her, but he just couldn't. Zelda threw herself into trying to repair Hyrule, researching the ancient Sheikah and what little Malice remained. She tried to bring him along, but it ended up in a one-sided conversation which ended up in her rambling into her slate or spouting off about something sciency, too quick for him to even try to comprehend. 

She was too busy for him. Sidon was too busy with his own kingdom, as was Riju. Teba and Yunobo were also just as busy protecting their own cities. He didn't truly realise it until he was on Mount Lanayru, peering off the edge of the mountain as he waited for Naydra to come through with his bow ready. He was too focused on looking for the dragon he failed to notice the Icy Lizalfos until it tackled him at full force. He was pushed off the snowy cliffside, caught off guard he didn't have time to pull out his paraglider and his shoulder met with the edge of another cliffside. Sliding down the rocky side of the mountain until finally tumbling into the plush snow. 

Link's shoulder screamed in agony, forcing him to curl into the pillows of snow with a silent whimper escaping his clenched teeth. He stayed there, for how long he couldn't say, heaving as the pain pulsated and spread across his shoulder. It wasn't until he started to feel the familiar numbing sensation of the cold seeping into his toes that he finally grabbed his slate and stumbled to press a shrine. A familiar airy feeling consumed him until he was back at the Myahm Agana Shrine staggering off the platform and towards his house. It'll be fine! Zelda could heal him up, and then he could just sleep. 

The door was swung open by none other than the princess herself. He gave a pained smile and raised his hand and opened his mouth to talk but-

"Oh Link you're here," it wasn't excited or relieved, just - curt. She had an apple in one hand and a scroll in the other, not even looking up him. "I was wondering when you'd be back and if you could perchance go out and get a shard of Farosh's horn if it isn't too much trouble." He kept trying to talk, holding his shoulder with one hand and lifting his other to try and get her attention. "Considering the great fairies used dragon parts to enhance your tunic, I would assume that it would hold some potential regarding my research." She continued over his pained wheeze, finally breaking away from the scroll to look at him. 

"I'm glad you've gotten so familiar with this new Hyrule, being stuck in the castle for so long. I can't help get lost easily," she spoke breezily, Link ignored the stab of guilt in his chest. 

"You've adapted so quickly to this environment," her tone was sharp, he stepped back a little. 

"You've been improving so well since the Calamity has been defeated." He hasn't -

"With all of your memories back I'm surprised you've recovered so well", but he doesn't have all of his memories back, only the ones _she_ gave him, and that wasn't enough-

"I'm proud that you've been able to live so peacefully." He was suddenly very aware of his throbbing shoulder; _she wasn't getting it._

Zelda smiled, proud with her short speech and either oblivious or ignoring his pale face and distressed demeanour. She hummed, seemingly proud of herself as she patted him on the same injured shoulder. 

He had to clench his teeth to suppress his yelp of anguish, nodding along and smiling as she trotted off, humming contently. 

He couldn't stop his lip from quivering as he pushed the door open, a quiet, messy living room greeted him. A sliver of annoyance sparked next to that guilt; he remembered telling Zelda to clean up her research so he could make dinner. With a defeated sigh, he opened his slate, uncorked a fairy and watched it flutter around him the pain in his shoulder dissipating, what a waste. Then he threw a horn shard onto the table, causing pens and loose papers to fly around the dining room. He had already told the princess that he was collecting dragon parts today, that why he was on Mount Lanayru in the first place, she just didn't listen to him. 

_'They don't have time for you.'_ a niggling voice caressed his head and squeezed his heart. _'You were the hero, Hylia only made you to save Hyrule from Ganon. You did your part; they don't need you anymore. You're nothing but a tool to them.'_

He stared down at the shard and without a word, numbly tapping the slate again and let himself be swallowed by the blue light. When he finally reformed, Link just stumbled back until his calves met the edge of his former grave. He fell back into the Shrine of Resurrection, the shallow water kissed his cheeks.

Then, finally, after everything, he just broke. All of the stress, the guilt, the anguish. He ignored his emotions for too long, he ignored them this morning, he pushed them back to help Hyrule, but now he just could do anything anymore. 

Link blubbered, hiccupped and sobbed into the shallow water. He turned, ignoring the water trying to reach his mouth as he continued his wallowing. The same voice coiled around his heart and continued to squeeze. It whispered his insecurities and doubts, the ones that he hid deep within and he couldn't handle it anymore. 

In the midst of his wailing, he failed to notice that his hands were slowly disappearing. 

* * *

  
"Maybe fire is a lot stronger in this Hyrule." Hyrule pitifully tried to defend himself as he poked the hard burnt, yet somehow still squishy mass that now clung to the cooking pot.

  
"How can fire be hotter is fuckin' fire," Legend hissed, leaning back to look at the group. "Can anyone else salvage this dinner?" 

  
A beat of silence followed as people averted their gaze from the judgmental veteran, who just scoffed and crossed his arms. 

  
"What about you?" Time nudged Twilight tentatively. 

  
He shook his head, "I would make some soup," some leaned forward with interest, "But we don't have the ingredients to make it." A wave of sighs followed, Twilight rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. 

  
"Well, looks like we'll be hunting for some apples." Time stretched, getting a chorus of groans in response. "Hey, it's either that or we give the death mound a try and no offence Hyrule, but that looks like something the darkness made. Twilight, Wind, you two try foraging and yell out if you need help."

The other Links ignored Hyrule's small offended huff as Twilight and Wind grabbed their weapons and trotted off into the woods. 

"This Hyrule is so pretty!" Wind ran ahead of Twilight who tried to keep an eye on the young pirate. "What do you think the new Link is like? Maybe he's younger than me, then I won't be the youngest Link anymore!" 

The hero of Twilight snorted, crossing his arms "Sounds like wishful thinking." Then he paused, eyeing the area around them as he swept his torch. "I can't help but wonder what happened here though." 

"Whad'ya mean?" Wind stopped waving his own torch about to look at the older hero. 

"It's just- " Twilight's face pinched into something of confusion and concern. "We've seemingly covered so little ground compared to the rest of this Hyrule, but it's covered in ruins." As he spoke, he put a hand on the ancient rubble, tracing carvings that had mostly been chipped away. "It's more than any other Hyrule I've seen." 

  
Wind stopped, looking at the stone ruins with a hum, "I bet the hero of this land knows, stop worrying ya' scallywag!" 

  
Twilight scrunched his nose at the slang but nodded nonetheless, his eyes once again flickering around the woods, "Why did we decide on apple hunting in the dark."

  
"Because we're poor at planning in advance?" Wind chuckled, then stopped once he saw that Twilight had his nose in the air, sniffing it loudly. "What's 'it?"

  
"Either one of us has found enough ingredients and a sudden miraculous talent for cooking or ... someone else is here." The hero waved his torch around, squinting through the darkness until he found a faint glow between the trees. He pointed to the light, Wind following it with a small hopeful grin.

  
"Maybe they're nice? Maybe they're a bucko who will be nice enough to give us some of their dinner," he bounced up and down ready to run towards the campsite. However, was quickly stopped by Twilight who grabbed the scuff of his shirt. 

  
"Don't just run in it could be a darn monster camp," Twilight scolded, pushing the pirate boy behind him. Keeping a hand on the hilt of his sword as he inched closer to the campsite. Wind was right whatever was there smelt delicious, especially after having his nostrils infected by Hyrule's conglomeration. Inching closer, he crouched behind a few bushes and slowly peaked over into the campsite to find ...

_Nothing?_

Twilight stood up, dumbfounded that someone left their camp and dinner unattended. He barely noticed Wind trotting up beside him as he chirped, "Did the guy up and run away or something? HELLO!"

"... IS EVERYTHING OK OVER THERE?" Sky's concerned voice replied. Right, this wasn't that far from the group, if he squinted he could see the faintest light of their own campfire. Twilight hummed to himself, whoever was there wanted to hide from them, the thick foliage around the abandoned camp.

“ WE FOUND SOMETHIN’ AND IT AINT APPLES!” Twilight yelled back into the forest. “They must’ve bolted when we came close,” he nudged Winds shoulder as he tried reaching for the pot again. 

When the rest of the heroes emerged from the trees, Twilight gestured to the camp. “Did anyone notice someone there was behind us?” 

Legend scoffed, “Big whoop whoever was here ran off when we came close, they’re gone now.”

“Whoever was here was able to hide from us before, they could still be close.” Warriors crossed his arms 

"Maybe we could wait here until they get back, then we can talk" Sky, ever the optimistic. 

"They would've talked to us before if they wanted they knew we were here, have you been paying attention or did that visit to Skyloft revert you back into an airhead."

"Legend behave."

"Make me old man."

" _I'll have you know-_ "

"Not this again."

"Can everyone please stop yelling?"

"We wouldn't be yelling if it wasn't for your cooking!"

"Now you're just being bitter, is someone hangry?"

"Oh, Shut it!"

"This isn't my fault!"

**_"OW!"_ **

All arguing stopped at Winds yelp. Within moments everyone had their hands on swords ready to draw them out as they snapped their heads to the pirate boy. 

Wind was rubbing his hand, a red mark beginning to form as he still eyed the pot. He pouted as he whimpered, "I was only gonna have a quick taste." Scolded, he stared at the soup ladle that smacked him following the handle until he stumbled back with a gasp. Everyone else saw what he was looking at and lifted their hands from their weapons, confused. 

Above the simmering pot of stew Wind tried to steal from was a soup ladle, a single floating soup ladle.

Their moment of bewilderment stopped when the ladle pointed itself accusingly at the smaller hero. 

Wind put his hands up, "I didn't mean to! It just smelt too good!" 

Twilight took a step forward and hissed, "I told you not to steal it!" 

"I'm sorry Spirit of the Soup Ladle, I just wanted a quick taste!" He pleaded one hand still cradling the mildly injured one. 

"I'm sorry for our friend erh ..." Time stepped forward putting himself between the angry soup ladle and the hero of wind, trailing off not knowing what to refer the ladle as, male? Female? _Can cooking appliance have gender??_

  
The soup ladle didn't respond, only hovered above the stew as the two heroes stared at it. Then twitched back to life, lowering itself into the stew and resting there. Then, out of thin are a carving knife appeared with a quick blue flash. The heroes were immediately defensive again as another blue flash to reveal a red fruit. It was a tense silence, all eyes on the invisible force began to cut up the fruit, gutting the juicy insides and spilling it into the pot.

"Are we gonna do something or what?" Four whispered to Hyrule, who turned to Twilight, who shrugged. Hyrule turned back to Four and shrugged in turn, the smaller hero just scoffed softly and continued watching the thing cook.

The soup ladle was picked up again, and the fruit's skin was thrown to the side. As the knife was replaced with a bowl and the tension eased slightly. The ladle poured the creamy pink soup into the wooden bowl, and it began to float towards Wind. Time could feel something brush against his side as the bowl sat itself in the hero's good hand. 

Wind stared wide-eyed at the pinkish liquid and started to bring it up to his lips. 

_"AH AH AH!"_ Legend piped up, pushing Time to the side to lower the bowl. Ignoring the pirate's glare, he squinted suspiciously at the soup ladle. "How'd we know its not poison or some shit." 

  
Once again, the soup ladle is silent, moving back to the food. It dipped itself back into the stew and lifting it. It tilted, and while Legend thought the soup would just spill, it began to disappear. The contents of the ladle rippled as the sound of soft gulping filled the camp. Finally, the ladle was empty and dropped back into the pot. 

Wind's eyes darted to the heroes around, quickly pushing Legends hand off and practically breathing the creamy soup. His reaction was immediate, stopping only to gasp and yell, " _Thisisreallygoodlikegodlythankyouthankyou-_ " and promptly went back to slurping the stew. Everyone stared at the guzzling pirate before turning to the pot. 

  
"Can I please have some?" Four piped up, quickly shoving the small bomb back in his pocket and smiling sweetly. 

**Author's Note:**

> me when planning: their meeting should be serious  
> me when writing: hehe soup spirit


End file.
